Forbidden
by Andrea.85
Summary: Blaine is a straight businessman or so he thinks, but that all changes when he meets his new colleague. Multi-chapter Rated M for Later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't have time for this." Blaine spat as he opened the front door. "I need to get to work."

As he charged down the path towards his car, feeling flustered, sweaty and shaky, he heard Nina shout at him from the doorway.

"No, you never fucking do!"

"Whatever." He muttered to himself, before slumping behind the wheel.

Blaine wasn't a lover of drama, but Nina seemed to relish in it, always finding a reason to cause an argument.

Despite his trembling hands he managed to spark a cigarette up, before starting up the car to head to work.

* * *

While sitting in traffic, Blaine peered up to see the clouds overlapping in the sky, churning into shades of grey, trying to work up a storm. His mind began to wonder, thinking back at when him and Nina had a relationship others actually admired. They were best friends, who shared the same sense of humour, and the intimacy between them was idyllic –affectionate, comfortable and most importantly, exciting.

He missed those days, when had things turned so sour?

* * *

Kurt paced up and down outside Blaine's office; he'd never met Blaine before, but had been assigned to work with him on a project starting today.

It wasn't a decision he was happy with, he'd heard that Blaine was only 23 and was someone all the women in the building enjoyed flirting with. Rachel, his colleague, liked to point out all too often that Blaine was `a tanned slender beauty'.

So Kurt had already assumed Blaine to be a cock-sure naive idiot. But that was classic Kurt; he was what others called `a typical bloke' due to being stubborn and not one to take any shit off anyone. He was also popular at work though, for his kindness, charm and sense of humour. The women at work would attempt to flirt with him, despite knowing full well he was gay, and Kurt would happily play along, enjoying the attention and the banter.

Kurt spun around when he heard a lock being turned; the speed at which he did slightly alarmed Blaine who had his key in the door.

As Blaine stood there looking puzzled, Kurt suddenly choked on his own spit as he forgot to swallow.

He hadn't expected Blaine to be so... Well the only word he could apply was beautiful. His high cheekbones accented his captivating dark brown eyes; eyes that hit Kurt straight in the heart.

They were intense, and gleamed with just the right mix of curiosity and mischief, and suited his tanned complexion and dark brown hair perfectly.

"You're late!" Kurt quickly barked at him, trying to make up for the sudden lapse in concentration.

"I know, sorry." Blaine sighed, sounded emotionally defeated. "I take it you're Kurt? For the marketing project?"

He nodded, surprised at the concern he felt when he saw the sadness in Blaine's eyes.

"Come on then, I've got a copy of the draft plan from Richard to show you."

Blaine opened up the door to his office, and went straight to his desk to pick up the project folder and passed it to Kurt, who was just closing the door behind them.

As Blaine returned to his desk to log in to his laptop, Kurt took a quick glance around the room, noticing the similarities of it to his own office. The large desk at the end of the room, with just a laptop, lamp, and a pile of paperwork on top of it, and then the three filing cabinets at each side of the door. The décor was identical, carpet with interlacing colours of creams and browns, and the walls painted off-white.

"Sorry, I'll be with you in a minute, just need to quickly check my email." Blaine murmured; he was feeling far from motivated. He was usually a bit chirpier than this, but his problems with Nina were weighing heavily on his mind.

Kurt opened up the folder and flicked through it half-heartedly, he couldn't focus like this, he needed to get sat down with Blaine's full attention so they could discuss the ideas properly.

"Don't worry about it. When you're done we'll go grab a coffee and go through it."

Kurt's eyes then slowly crept up from the paper to peer at Blaine, who looked deep in concentration at the computer screen. His chest began throbbing, almost painfully, as he stared hard at the mesmerizing irises. He wasn't purposely staring though, he just couldn't get enough of them, they were so god dam beautiful.

"Sorry." He said as he quickly diverted his gaze, when Blaine's eyes suddenly met his. His cheeks began to burn and his skin had gone a little clammy, probably from the over-active heart in his ribcage surging too much hot blood through his veins.

Blaine soon picked up on Kurt's awkwardness, and the corner of his mouth slowly curled up, forming what can only be described as a teasing smile.

"Are you, are you blushing?" He said with the devilish grin, as he rose from his seat and closed his laptop.

"As if!" He hit back defensively, his tone confirming he had definitely been blushing. Kurt mentally slapped himself for sounding so juvenile.

Blaine chuckled softly before leaving his desk. He walked past Kurt and ushered for him to follow him out the office, but he didn't notice the tension Kurt's body was riddled with, and the fact his breath caught as he was so overwhelmed with feeling Blaine's arm lightly –and accidentally- brush against his, injecting a jolt of electricity into his muscles.

They left the office, and as Blaine locked the door behind them, Kurt kept telling himself that there was no way he could fancy him, as he was far from his usual type. Kurt usually went for men his own age, who were muscular and rugged looking, not for someone like Blaine, who in Kurt's eyes was to young and cute for him.

Did I really just refer to him as cute? Kurt began feeling more and more irritated with himself for taking so much notice of Blaine.

"Shall we go to the canteen then? Get a coffee and go through the project?" Blaine asked; with a warm and friendly smile.

Fuck, he is cute.

Kurt nodded in reply to Blaine, and as they set off walking, Kurt kept pondering the thought of starting some small talk. Though by the time he decided to ask him how he found working at QRSA, he was interrupted by Blaine starting conversation first.

"Kurt I'll apologise now for my head not really being in the game, I'm having a few personal problems to be honest. But just tell me if I'm not contributing enough, ok?"

An `aw' nearly escaped Kurt's lips, but he managed to stop himself before sounding like a school girl who had just seen a puppy. He cleared his throat before giving a more appropriate response.

"Don't worry about it; I'm sure I'll manage if you need to take a step back."

"Cheers Kurt." Blaine spoke softly, his mind clearly elsewhere. "Go sit down and I'll bring the coffee's over. Take milk or sugar?"

Kurt offered him a sympathetic smile, and then told him he just took milk before going and sitting down at a table in the corner of the canteen.

It was a large modern room, with only a handful of people scattered about the place on laptops or reading newspapers. It was quite peaceful, so Kurt was hoping he'd be able to concentrate. They'd wasted enough time already, so he couldn't afford anymore distractions.

* * *

A few hours later they were still in the canteen, sipping coffee and bouncing ideas off one another about how to tackle the project they'd been assigned.

"Actually, I'm ready to take a break from this to be honest." Blaine sighed, as a deep ache descended across his forehead. He rubbed at the pain as he closed his eyes for a few moments. "I'm getting tired."

Kurt responded by collecting up the notes they'd made and putting them in the folder before shutting it.

"No problem." He smiled.

He didn't begrudge taking a break, they'd worked pretty hard for a good four hours. Blaine had impressed him with his ideas and opinions; he seemed to really know his stuff. He found that he respected the guy; finding him professional, smart and mature.

There was also no denying that he found Blaine hot. They sat opposite each other at the table, and every time Kurt had felt his foot touch Blaine's his heart shuddered nervously. He also had to keep forcing himself not to stare at him when he wasn't looking, but he just couldn't get enough of his beautiful face, and he found it so cute when Blaine would bite on his tongue while concentrating.

As they both sat back finishing what was now their third coffee, Blaine's mind was wondering back to Nina. He wanted to keep her out of his thoughts but there was no doubt he was still upset about the mornings events. She'd snapped at something so trivial, and in minutes it had escalated into a full-blown row, insults and all.

"You ok?" Kurt asked, as he could see Blaine's eyes had moistened.

"Yeah." Blaine said, forcing himself out of his dazed state. "Sorry. Er, I'm gonna get going back to my office. We'll continue this later yeah? Wanna meet about four-ish or something?"

Kurt nodded, and so Blaine got up and picked up the project folder to take with him. Kurt then watched on dreamily as Blaine walked across the canteen, leaving through the big double doors.

"His ass looks so perfect in his work suit..." He sighed inwardly.


	2. Chapter 2

Good afternoon, hope you all are have a fab day!

Another update for you readers, I have two more chapters written and will up date as soon as I have them typed up.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

-A x

* * *

"No I don't fancy him!" Kurt laughed down the phone to his colleague and good friend Rachel. "I just said he wasn't as I expected!"

"Of course," she teased in reply. "But you're forgetting that I know you too well, Kurt!"

"Haha, whatever!" He scoffed just as he heard a knock on the door. "Anyway I better go, someone's here."

"Ok, later Kurt."

Oh, how he loved Rachel. Kurt had gone back to his office after Blaine left the canteen and after he'd finished some paperwork he couldn't resist giving Rachel a call about how the morning had been.

He hung up and quickly brushed his fingers through his hair before calling whoever - it - was in. He knew it was likely to be a colleague, as he had no appointments scheduled.

When Blaine walked in Kurt quickly checked the clock to make sure he hadn't missed their arrangement to meet at four. It was only three thirty.

"Everything ok?" He asked him.

Blaine stared blankly at Kurt for a few moments, looking lost in his own mind.

He was in fact trying to control himself; nerves were firing through his body in Kurt's presence. His mind was no longer focused on the problems he and Nina were having, as they'd talked, and Blaine was going to spend a few hours at work that evening, to get some space away from her if nothing else.

So now Blaine could really appreciate Kurt: especially how striking his appearance was. Kurt was tall with broad shoulders, and had a nice muscular body –though he wasn't too heavily built. He was masculine with a rugged look, with his five o' clock shadow and short dark hair which was styled to look effortless.

Blaine couldn't quite understand why his heart was racing as he took in Kurt's features, but he was ignoring the small voice in the back of his head telling him he found Kurt attractive.

Blaine also found Kurt quite intimidating; he'd heard some great things about him, especially about how well-respected he was and how great he was at his job. He had a desire to get to know him more, to see what everyone else did.

He eventually found his voice, though he stumbled on his words.

"Erm, sorry, was just going to say I can't meet at four, I have a meeting I now need to go to. I'm staying late tonight though, so I'm gonna go through our project some more then. I'll check in with you in the morning?" Kurt, without thinking; more instinctively, saw an awesome opportunity –and embraced it.

"Well, I'll stay behind with you if you like? We'll try to make a decision on setting the objectives?"

"Oh," Blaine felt a little stunned at the offer, though he appreciated it. "Sure, that'd be great, you sure?"

"Yeah of course." Kurt replied with a warm smile. "What time shall I make my way to your office?"

Blaine flashed an infectious smile, which Kurt thought looked adorable.

"About six ok?"

"Six is great." He grinned, still nursing the excitement in his body from admiring Blaine's cuteness.

Blaine left the room and as soon as the door closed behind him Kurt exhaled deeply, not realising he'd been choking in so much breath. Fuck I feel like a giddy schoolgirl, why is he so god dam cute!

* * *

Six o' clock sharp Kurt was knocking on Blaine's office door.

His breath caught for a moment when he heard Blaine's soft and slightly husky voice telling him to come in.

-Damn, he even sounds gorgeous!

Kurt walked in, while steadying two take-out coffees in one hand.

"Hey, thought you could probably do with some caffeine."

"Aw thanks." Blaine smiled, as he shut his laptop and went over to Kurt to grab one of the warm paper cups. "How you doing?"

"Good thanks, yourself?" He said as he cautiously took a sip of his hot coffee.

"Yeah, better than I was this morning!" He chuckled.

"So how come you're ok with staying late at work? Don't you have a family to go home to?"

"Ha! Was the assumption I had a `family' anything to do with my age by any chance?" Kurt laughed, flashing Blaine a glimpse of his good humour. "Cos I'm only 29 –not that old" He winked.

As Blaine laughed he felt himself blush.

"Sorry." Blaine grinned. "Do you at least have a girlfriend to go home to then?"

Kurt laughed again at another of Blaine's assumptions, surprised he hadn't heard already that he was gay, but they did work in different departments.

Even though Kurt was open about being gay, he tensed a little in apprehension before admitting it.

"Well, actually I'm gay. But I don't have a boyfriend to go home to."Kurt continued to smile, especially as he enjoyed Blaine's reaction.

"Oh, erm, sorry, I didn't know." He stammered awkwardly, his cheeks hot. Blaine's heart also jumped a little, but he couldn't quite comprehend why.

"Don't sweat it. You have a girl –or boy- friend to go home to?"

"Er, kinda." Blaine muttered uncomfortably, before heading back to his desk. He put the cup down and picked up the project folder. "Guess we should make a start on this."

Kurt was a little taken back by Blaine's odd response, though mainly questioning why he appeared to suddenly feel awkward about it.

Shrugging it off, he continued with professionalism.

"Yeah, sure." He said as he took a seat at the desk just as Blaine sat behind it Facing each other, Kurt could feel heat spreading across his body, feeling nervous in Blaine's presence, especially as his gaze found its way onto Blaine's then wondered down, taking in the tiny bit of smooth chest showing as Blaine had a couple of buttons unfastened, causing an all too familiar pulse in his cock. Fuck, now isn't the time to get turned on.

Once Blaine had opened up their folder, he looked across at Kurt who he noticed was staring at his chest, his mouth gaping open slightly.

"What you doing?" Blaine questioned, feeling a tad self-conscious.

Snapping out of his daze Kurt replied too quickly, not thinking before speaking.

"Day dreaming –no, I mean, erm. Just thinking –about the project." He blushed.

Blaine raised his eyebrow as his mouth curled up into that teasing grin of his.

"Ah ha, of course you were!"

"Behave." Kurt tried to say dismissively, while forcing back a laugh.

* * *

The next hour had gone by fast with both Blaine and Kurt enjoying each other's company -though maybe a little too much.

"Gotta admit, I'm impressed," Kurt said with an element of defeat in his voice. "I thought I'd be carrying you in this project."

"Oh really?" Blaine said, tilting his head to the side as he raised his eyebrow at him. "Did that assumption have anything to do with my age then Kurt?"

A laugh suddenly emerged from Kurt at Blaine's remark, he was now impressed with his wit too.

"Ha, guess I'm just as bad as you then!" Blaine chuckled.

"Completely!" Kurt grinned, loving Blaine's sense of humour.

Still laughing Blaine quickly glanced at the clock, before looking back at Kurt; his gaze taking a mischievous glimpse of his shirt hugging his chest nicely.

"Actually, you wanna take five from this? I wouldn't mind going for a cig."

"You smoke? Oh I'm so disappointed in you." Kurt teased. "A pretty boy like you shouldn't smoke."

"Boy? I'm twenty three you know, I'm all grown up!" Blaine retorted, with a noticeable twinkle in his eye.

"Ha, but you admit you're pretty then?" Kurt winked.

Blaine couldn't deny he was feeling something; Kurt was making his heart jump, his stomach feel funny and his cheeks continuously blush.

The only other person who had ever had such an impact like this was Nina, so feeling this way freaked him out a little.

Blaine got up and stretched, bringing his arms up above his head. Kurt soon spotted Blaine's shirt, which had become untucked, rising and exposing a little bit of the smooth flesh beneath it.

Kurt instinctively spread his legs apart slightly, enjoying the sudden pang of arousal in his groin as he began staring -and admiring- again.

Blaine picked up on Kurt taking a good look, and so when he'd finished stretching, he slowly walked over to him. His tone lowered as he spoke, inadvertently sounding seductive.

"You need to stop checking me out, it's so unprofessional." Holy fuck, did I just try and flirt just then?

No because this isn't attraction I'm feeling, he's just good company, just a nice guy...

Kurt, fully aware he was pushing the boundaries of their very new friendship, spun his chair so he was facing Blaine, and slowly reached a hand out to brush it down his thigh as he flirted back.

"You need to start dressing yourself properly then, don't you." He said playfully with a smile, tilting his head at him suggestively.

Blaine's breath was caught, as his cock was suddenly jolted with an intense sensation of excitement.

Blaine quickly stepped back, a little flustered and struggling to speak –and think- clearly.

"Erm I'm, for a cig. Off for a cig, I'm off for a cig." Blaine stammered, his face feeling red raw as he made a quick exit.

"Wait, I'm sorry." Kurt called after him, rising to his feet, but Blaine ignored him and shut the door as he left.

* * *

Downstairs out in the fresh air smoking a cigarette, Blaine was telling himself off for playing along with Kurt, for allowing them to get into the little situation he had just escaped.

Why the fuck did I do that, why the fuck did I lead him on like that.

Why did I like it?

Probably because I haven't had it in a while, it doesn't mean anything.

It can't mean anything. It can't.

* * *

Let me Know what you guys think? think smut next chapter ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Pacing around anxiously in Blaine's office, Kurt hoped he hadn't fucked up too badly.

Blaine started it; Blaine definitely started it with the flirting. But he's supposedly straight? Why would he be flirtatious in any way? Fuck, what am I playing at?

His chest was throbbing and his skin became clammy as his stomach churned.

Kurt couldn't help questioning the situation, trying to shift the blame. Maybe what happened wasn't entirely my fault, maybe Blaine did lead me on, he did start-off the flirting?

I need to stop this. Yeah, ok, I guess I have to admit I fancy him, but I can't act on it. I can't be suggestive, can't check him out. I'm his work colleague for fuck sake. Even if Blaine did start things, he clearly isn't interested in actually following it through.

The office door opened Kurt tensed, as he watched Blaine walk in quietly, looking wide-eyed, before starting to apologize.

"Look, Blaine, I shouldn't have done that, I was just having a laugh." He said dismissing the idea that he'd done it because of the chemistry he felt between them. "It's ok, honestly Kurt. I'm sorry; I just freaked out a little." Blaine blushed.

Fuck he looks cute when he blushes no Kurt, stop it. "You sure? Everything's cool?" Blaine nodded in reply before going back to sit down at his desk.

* * *

They continued to work steadily for another hour. The attraction between them was evident, alongside the tension that filled the room, fueled by their unexpected and unvoiced desire for one another.

"I'll be back in a minute, just off to take a piss," Blaine said as he got up and left the room.

Kurt closed the project folder, and the other folder they'd created for the final decisions they'd made, before standing to his feet. He stretched his arms out in front of him as he yawned. He was getting tired. He wasn't used to staying behind after work.

He turned around when he heard Blaine enter the room, and couldn't resist chuckling when he saw the state he was in. "What happened to you?" Kurt grinned.

"The tap!" Blaine laughed. "Loads of water just came gushing out and splashed me. It's gotten me soaked!"

Kurt laughed, while admiring the gorgeous smile that lit up Blaine's pretty face. Blaine went back behind his desk as he took off his suit jacket, chucking it on the back of his chair. He then started to unbutton his wet shirt.

"Whoa, what you doing?" Kurt exclaimed, clearly alarmed. His heart giving out a quick punch in his chest.

"I'm getting changed, obviously! I've got a spare top in my gym bag." Blaine shed his shirt, revealing his smooth back.

"Errr." Kurt muttered, a lump suddenly filling his throat, snatching away his ability to speak.

The shallow contours of Blaine's shoulders were emphasised by the soft lighting in the room, making them look sexy and defined. Blaine's body was utterly beautiful. His skin held a gentle glow as he slipped the wet fabric down his arms, exposing the small of his back which Kurt somehow managed to find looked `cute'.

Blaine wasn't aware of the full extent of Kurt's emotions right then, but he enjoyed the idea of turning him on, toying with the fact Kurt was gay. Blaine didn't need to change his top, but he wanted to. He wanted Kurt's attention, he couldn't quite understand why or more importantly was refusing to consider why ignoring the idea he may actually be attracted to him. He couldn't stop himself, deep down he knew full well he was leading him on, but deep down he wanted to.

"Holy fuck, what are you trying to do to me?" Kurt murmured under his breath, awed at the sight before him. He was too dazed to even try to cover up the hard-on bulging against his pants.

Blaine turned around, not quite sure if he'd heard Kurt correctly. "What did you just say?" He said, his tone had now dropped and softened.

Kurt didn't say anything. He slowly approached Blaine, their eyes remaining fixed on each other.

Blaine gulped as Kurt got nearer, his body becoming hot and tense.

His breath then caught; as Kurt came up so close he could feel the heat radiating off his body. They continued to stare into one another's eyes,  
studying the evident underlying passion in each of them.

Blaine could smell the soft fading cologne Kurt's skin was dressed with, and see the sexy rough stubble on his face. He let his gaze wonder back up  
to look at Kurt; their breathing now becoming more and more staggered, but still quiet and gentle.

Blaine was scaring himself; he'd gone from attempting to flirt to now being so close to Kurt they were almost kissing. What the hell am I doing...I  
need to say no. I need to say no. Why the hell can't I tell him to stop?

Blaine unconsciously leans into Kurt. Kurt brought his fingers up and carefully swept away the few stray hairs flowing across Blaine's eye.

Blaine then allowed Kurt to bring his lips in closer, the sweet-smelling aroma of coffee on Kurt's breath tingling his lips. Holy Fuck, what am I  
doing...

Their minds then emptied of any questions, any doubts, once Kurt suddenly pressed his lips into Blaine's.

Blaine's bare arms flooded with goosebumps, as he allowed himself to kiss Kurt back, accepting the underlying truth that he badly craved the  
man. His stomach churned lightly; the nausea a sign of his nerves mixed with anticipation.

They both forced their mouths even closer, kissing each other hungrily as though they couldn't get enough of the taste of one another, and the  
feeling of their hot lips colliding.

Blaine wasted no time in opening his mouth, allowing Kurt's tongue to play inside; the first touch of the foreign wetness sending a jolt into his  
boxers.

Their hands simultaneously reached up to hold one another's faces, and to run their fingers through each other's head of hair. Blaine tugged Kurt's  
hair as the passion in him overpowered him.

Load eager moans escaped their kiss, and Blaine pulled at Kurt's suit jacket, needing to feel the flesh underneath the clothing. Kurt got the  
message, and shuffled to get it off, without leaving Blaine's lips. Kurt then quickly unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off, leaving it to fall  
to the floor, revealing the taut skin which formed his masculine chest and pressing it up against Blaine's.

Blaine literally gasped, relishing in the smoothness of Kurt's skin against his own, liking how hard it felt –hard, firm and hot. "Fuck I  
want you so bad." Blaine panted into Kurt's mouth, their lips becoming tenderer as they kissed mercilessly. Why do I want you so badly?

Kurt replied with a moan; barely able to form words as Blaine pushed his crotch into him, showing him he wasn't the only one with a raging hard-on.  
Kurt let his hands explore Blaine's body; caressing his arms, rubbing his smooth chest and grabbing eagerly at his hips. He loved how warm his skin  
felt, and how he –unusually- enjoyed not feeling any hair beneath his fingertips as he stroked at Blaine's body. Kurt then took a firm hold of  
Blaine's ass, using his grasp to pull him in closer; forcing their crotches together. "Oh fuck Blaine." Kurt murmured. He could feel the blood  
pumping through the veins in his cock as his mind jumped way ahead of the game. He couldn't help but picture sliding his cock into Blaine, imagining  
Blaine's face as he would overwhelm him with a feeling of fullness and intimacy.

Kurt carefully stepped back, taking Blaine with him, and sat down on Blaine's desk chair. Their lips still locked together as Blaine slid a leg  
down each side of Kurt on the chair, so his bulging hard-on could be easily rubbed against Kurt's. Kurt's hands wondered again, and began  
to rub Blaine's nipples.

Blaine moaned as the fingertips tugged and played with his sensitive flesh.

Their lips had become red and puffy from kissing, and Blaine enjoyed the feel of Kurt's hard stubble rub against his face. He revelled in the  
soreness the friction had created.

Kurt's hands then slid down Blaine's torso, reaching down to unfasten his pants, unleashing the rock-hard cock that was begging to be touched.

"Oh fuck." Blaine moaned as Kurt took a firm grip of him, relishing in sensations he'd not felt in a long time. He buried his face in Kurt's  
neck, as he started to get stroked, his body squirming in ecstasy. To try and control his moaning he then bit and sucked at the skin, savouring the  
flavour and the roughness of it against his soft lips. "Oh Kurt."

Blaine's hands slowly –and shakily- reached down to grab at Kurt's fly, the nerves starting to really kick in now, realising that for the first  
time, he was going to be attempting to pleasure a man. He obviously had a good idea of what a man would like, but it was still daunting. He gulped  
as he unfastened the button, and gently dragged down the zip, before reaching into Kurt's boxers and taking a hold of his dick. "Oh my God."  
He panted. He immediately found he liked the warmth and smoothness of it.

Nonetheless he still managed to freeze, his hand rigid as he began to panic slightly, unsure of how to continue.

Kurt sensed Blaine's fear, and nuzzled his nose into his ear to get him to pull away from his neck. When Blaine did as he wanted Kurt started kissing  
him as a way to reassure him. Kurt then wrapped a hand around Blaine's, and moved it in a stroking motion, prompting him. As he did Blaine gasped  
into their kiss, and Kurt's body trembled for a moment.

Blaine's confidence grew as he heard Kurt moan deeply while he continued to stroke him. Stopping once to rub his thumb over the tip of his cock and  
spread the leaking precum down the shaft.

"Fuck that's good," Kurt mumbled, tightening his grip on Blaines' and stroking faster.

Blaine shuddered as he found himself on the verge of exploding. "I'm not gonna last much longer," He panted, "I'm so close."

Kurt's body began to tense, telling him he wasn't far off either. "Me too." Kurt gasped as he put an arm around Blaine and pulled him in  
tightly.

Blaine responded by pushing his lips onto Kurt's harder, their tongues crashing passionately as they moaned loudly. Both breathless and eager to  
give in to their pending orgasms. "Oh God, Kurt," Blaine said as he pulled away from the kiss and went back to biting at his neck.

Blaine's body was the first to surrender, as cum suddenly fired from his cock. He shuddered and bit aggressively at Kurt's neck to repress his  
loads groans, as his body rode through the amazing sensations making him lose full control of his body. "Oh God, Kurt." He whimpered, his body  
shaking and his lips now tasting the distinct taste of fresh blood.

Kurt's cock squirted cum as he heard Blaine call his name, which was enough to take him over the edge. He gripped firmly as he groaned loudly,  
joining Blaine in that place of pure ecstasy.

* * *

They gradually loosened their grip of each other as their bodies calmed down and they caught their breaths.

When Blaine's mind began to clear, he started to take in what he'd done. He couldn't control the alarm that radiated through him. He quickly pulled  
away from Kurt and stood up. He fumbled with his pants to fasten them back up and grabbed his shirt off the floor.

"You ok?" Kurt asked as he picked up his own shirt, and looked at the panic-stricken Blaine pacing around.

"What the fuck am I doing?" Blaine barked at himself angrily. "This was so fucked up."

"Hey", Kurt attempted to try and reassure, while reaching out to take a hold of Blaine's arm, but Blaine jerked it away and headed towards the door.  
"Blaine-" Kurt called, but the door was slammed shut.

He quickly followed him out into the corridor, but there was no sign of him, he was already long gone.

* * *

I know it was only a little bit of smut but was it good?

Review?

:)


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt fell back against the wall opposite the door to Blaine's office. His foot tapping restlessly on the floor, his eyes feeling dry and sore.

-Why did Blaine turn like that last night? He must be in denial about being gay –but it all seemed to flow so naturally to him? There was no  
hesitation -or did I just not notice it?

"What are you doing here?"

Kurt stood to attention as he saw Blaine at the office door giving him a hard stare.

-Fuck, you still look beautiful...

"I needed to give you your keys." Kurt stuttered, as he held them up to show him. "I locked up after you left last night."

-Why did you run off last night?

-Please don't tell me you regret what happened, please tell me it meant something...

Blaine, who had dark circles under his eyes and a hand resting on his stomach, slowly walked up to Kurt.

"I'm sorry for last night." Blaine stifled out through his tight, dry throat. "It shouldn't have happened. I don't know why it did, but I'd rather we didn't discuss it again." -I can't stop thinking about last night Kurt. But how can I feel like this about a man? How did I give in to you so easily?

"Ok." Kurt nodded, noticing the usual shine in Blaine's eyes had dulled. "But can I speak to you privately in your office for a moment?"

-I'm not giving up that easily.

Blaine's eyes widened and his mouth fell open slightly.

"Oh. Ok. Sure." -What does he want?

Blaine turned around to unlock the door and motioned for Kurt to go ahead.

As soon as Blaine shut the door Kurt's heart jumped.

-Just ask him. Do it.

"Last night." Kurt's voice was shaky, stripped of its usual composure. "I know it meant something to you."

Blaine shook his head before glancing down at his feet, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Look, I know you're not ready to come out or anything, but –"

"I'm not gay Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed, jerking his head up to stare at Kurt. "What happened was a mistake, it was nothing. Nothing."

"Who are you trying to convince?" Kurt chortled. "You loved what I was doing to you last night –you were even calling my name for fuck sake."

Blaine diverted his gaze as his cheeks reddened.

"Leave me alone Kurt." He mumbled, before going over to his desk and throwing his cigarettes, lighter and mobile onto it. He let out a loud sigh as he roughly scraped his fingers through his hair.

"Sorry Blaine." Kurt said with a softened tone.

He slowly came up behind Blaine. He gently placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders as he spoke quietly in his ear. "I get that this is a lot to deal with."

Blaine's body tensed before spinning around, forcing Kurt to take a step back.

"No Kurt, I know what you're trying to do!" Blaine's lips were revealing the straight sharp teeth beneath them, and his hands had curled into fists. "Just piss off ok, leave me the fuck alone! I don't need this shit."

"Why do you keep turning like this?" Kurt spat back, his eyes narrowing. "How long do you think you can keep this up for eh? Even if I leave you alone, you'll soon find yourself here with someone else, so why not stop dragging out the inevitable?"

Blaine charged past Kurt before swinging the office door open.

"Thank you for your time Kurt, but I have a lot to do this morning." His tone tight and cocky.

Kurt stared at Blaine for a few moments, allowing the tension in his limbs to ease a little.

He shook his head before leaving the room, jumping as the door was slammed shut behind him.

-What the fuck? Why is he being such a prick about this?

* * *

Blaine backed up into the door, his head falling into his hands as he burst into tears.

-What the fuck have I gotten myself into?

-I cheated on Nina –I fucking cheated! How could I do this to her?

-And with a man!

-Why am I so drawn to him? Why can't I just dismiss this, like the last time?

Blaine rubbed his face of any moisture, and rushed over to his desk to grab his cigs and lighter.

- I need to get a fucking grip. - Last night meant nothing. It was nothing. I just need to push it out of my mind and focus on getting me and Nina back on track.

* * *

Kurt stormed back to his office.

"Fuck!" He groaned, as he kicked the little plastic bin beside his desk.

-Why can't he just admit last night meant something to him? He clearly wanted me; he never said no, never told me to stop.

Kurt sat down, thumping the top of his desk as he did so.

-Geez, why am I so wound up by this?

-I barely know the guy!

-Fuck working with him on that project, I can't be doing with this grief either.

* * *

Blaine sat sombrely at his desk, his head in his hands as he sighed to himself.

-I need to go talk to Kurt. I can't leave things like this.

-It's 4 o `clock and he still hasn't come to see me –not even to discuss the project we're supposed to be doing together.

Blaine's eyes were sore, and he couldn't shake off the jittery feeling in his legs.

He was sure he could still smell Kurt's cologne in the air; inhaling deeply when the scent caught his nose.

He checked his mobile, his stomach stirring painfully when he saw he had a text from Nina.

`Hey, sorry for this morning babe. I'll make it up to you. Love you loads xxx'

He swallowed hard, trying to rid the lump in his throat as he put his phone in his pocket.

Blaine didn't want to go home, he couldn't face Nina; the idea of putting up a false façade, to hide the pain of missing Kurt, made him feel sick and breathless.

-Fuck it, I'm gonna work late. Blaine picked up his work phone off the desk. Despite his arms becoming prickly with sweat, and his mouth feeling dry and tight, he dialled the number for Kurt's office.

"Yep." Kurt answered the phone bluntly, throwing Blaine off guard.

"Oh. Hi. Sorry. It's me, Blaine."

"I know." Kurt continued in his sharp tone. "Your number showed up."

Blaine's cheeks were burning, his forehead now feeling tickly with sweat.

"Sorry. I d-didn't think."

"What did you want?"

"Erm. I'm just staying late. Again. To work on the delegations. Was wondering if you wanted to, well, join me?" Blaine said quietly.

-Please, I need to see you...

His heart sank when he heard Kurt sigh.

"Sorry. It doesn't matter." Blaine's voice beginning to crack. "I can manage it alone –"

"No it's fine." Kurt cut in. "I'll come at 5, is that alright?"

Blaine's heart jumped into his throat.

"Erm, yeah, that'd be great!"

"Ok. See you then." Kurt then quickly hung up, sending doubts into Blaine's mind.

-Does he actually want to see me? Or does he just want to get on with our project?

Blaine quickly got to his feet, stumbling as he caught his ankle underneath the chair. He darted out the room and into the toilets.

He wet his fingers under the tap before brushing them through his hair; attempting to freshen it up and make it look like he'd made an effort with it.

He then washed his face with cold water; hoping the refreshing splash of it against his skin would diminish the dark bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep.

Studying himself in the mirror, Blaine then unfastened the first few buttons of his shirt to reveal a bit of his chest.

"That'll do." He said as he exhaled deeply, before hurrying back to his office.

As Blaine sat down, tapping his fingernails impatiently on the desk, he couldn't stop reliving last night. The feel of Kurt's hands on his body, the kissing, and the soft murmuring in his ear.

-I need to feel that again, no-one's made me feel that good before...

* * *

_This chapter is just a kind of filler, if it has any errors then im sorry its like 2 am just now._

_so enjoy next chapter will be up tomorrow, well later on today._

_Thank you to the people who have fav and followed and reviewed my stories._

_To the the guest reviews i cant reply back thank you for your interests in the story. _

_-Andrea x_


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine's stomach jumped when there was a knock on the door at 5pm.

His legs were shaky and weak as they brought him to his feet. He took a deep breath, and then proceeded to go and open the door.

He felt his throat clench shut the second he set his eyes on Kurt before him.

-Holy fuck, wow.

-Please still want me...

Kurt's hair was ruffled, and his shirt looked worn and creased with the sleeves rolled up. He was balancing two take-out coffees in one hand again, making Blaine want to smile.

Looking into Kurt's eyes he lost himself in the big shiny pupils, glistening and highlighting Kurt's gorgeous face. He adored the strong  
cheekbones and the stubble along his jaw.

"You ok?" Kurt said as he tilted his head to a side slightly and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Erm. Yeah sorry." Blaine blushed finding his words. "Come in."

He moved aside to let Kurt walk in, before his trembling hand shut the door behind them. The silence in the room felt heavy and pressurising. -Say something. Say anything, just make conversation with him.

"Had a good day?" Blaine smiled weakly, before accepting the cup of coffee Kurt motioned for him to take. "Thanks for the coffee. I need it."

"Yeah fine." Kurt sighed, watching Blaine looking down at the floor with his cheeks glowing pink. -Damn he looks cute.

Blaine's heart sank, disappointed at Kurt's aloof manner.

"Erm." Blaine mumbled as he went over to his desk, taking the project folders out of the draw. "I went over the delegations again today, I'm  
thinking we should change a couple. And I thought we could start the marketing presentation tonight, since we have the objectives set now."

Kurt smiled to himself as he watched Blaine flicking through the folders, rambling on about what they should do tonight. His heart was thumping hard as he pictured what he would rather they be doing for the night; Blaine laying on his back with Kurt's tongue roaming all over his body, before sliding his mouth down Blaine's stomach and taking his dick into his mouth.

Kurt grinned as he then imagined Blaine calling his name, begging for more, as he would tease him playfully. Oh god, that would be amazing.

Kurt let out a deep frustrated sigh as his cock sprung to life. His fingers were aching, desperate to touch Blaine to feel the warmth of his bare skin again.

"What's up with you?" Blaine said, narrowing his eyes at Kurt; who had let out a groan as he grinned mischievously to himself.

Kurt shook his head, "Nothing, just, thinking."

Blaine's heart melted as he saw a twinkle in Kurt's eyes as he looked at him, admiring how beautiful it made him look. "You ready to get started with this?" He said, feeling self-conscious as Kurt continued to grin.

"Yeah, sure." He said, inhaling the aroma of Blaine's cologne that had caught his nose. -He smells so good...

Blaine sat down at his desk, unintentionally staring at Kurt's crotch as Kurt came over and put his cup down. He licked his lips as he shuffled  
nervously in his seat.

Of course, Kurt noticed, and instead of sitting down he just continued to stand there with a smug smile on his face, allowing Blaine to stare.

Blaine opened his legs, making room for his cock, which had started to harden and grow as an amazing sensations pulsed it. "You ok?" Kurt laughed quietly.

Blaine's eyes darted up to look at Kurt, his stomach doing a flip at being caught and his face beginning to burn furiously. A tingling sensation began to creep up the back of his neck. -Fuck, did he really just catch me doing that?

"Sorry." Blaine choked, his voice a husky whisper. "I was just. I wasn't. I err." Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine, who was staring back wide-eyed.

Blaine quickly stood up, his heart feeling heavy. -I just need to kiss you. So. Fucking. Badly.

He darted over to Kurt and grabbed his face, before hastily planting his lips to his.

Without hesitation Kurt grabbed Blaine's waist and kissed him back. Gasping as he let his tongue dive through Blaine's lips.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you." Blaine panted, as his hands then clutched at the back of Kurt's neck.

"Me neither." Kurt said lost for breath, his body becoming hot as his arms encased Blaine affectionately.

Kurt backed Blaine up against the wall, before letting his hungry mouth wonder down Blaine's face and into his neck, where he then began to suck and nibble. "Oh Kurt." Blaine whined, his cock throbbing painfully as a tingling sensation overwhelmed his body. "Why can't I leave you alone."

Kurt rubbed his crotch up against Blaine's, they simultaneously moaned, and Blaine was relishing in the feel of Kurt's hot breath against his  
skin. I need more of him.

Blaine playfully bit at Kurt's earlobe, before whispering slowly as he rang his fingers through Kurt's soft dark hair.

"I want you to fuck me."

Kurt quickly pulled his mouth away from Blaine's neck as his stomach jumped. He stared at Blaine, studying his expression. -Did he really mean that?

Blaine's eyes were wide, his heart pounding as he nervously waited for Kurt to say something.

"Have you, have you ever, you know, been fucked before?" Kurt murmured, struggling to concentrate due to the hard-on in his trousers demanding attention.

Blaine shook his head, his tight throat stopping him from speaking. His breathing had become shallow, and he continued to hold on to Kurt; his hands clutching onto the crumpled shirt.

"Then no. I can't." Kurt's voice had a tremor running through it, his lips feeling dry. -You have no idea how much I'd love to slip my cock into  
you right now...

A jolt of nausea hit Blaine's stomach, and he broke the eye contact as he loosened his grip of Kurt's shirt. His cheeks began to tickle from the  
heat spreading across them. -Why not? I thought he wanted me?

"Hey don't get me wrong Blaine." Kurt said as he put a hand under Blaine's chin to make him look up at him. "I want to. I just, can't let your first time be like this."

A weight lifted from Blaine's stomach/heavy chest, and instead of saying anything he just kissed Kurt and pressed his body up against him, and he let his hands stroke up his back and into his hair.

"I don't care about it being romantic or anything, I just want it to be with you." Blaine gasped as Kurt pushed him back up against the wall.

Kurt chuckled into their kiss, before speaking softly as he slid his mouth to Blaine's ear.

"I wasn't even suggesting it be romantic." He whispered with a smile. "Just...more comfortable."

"You trying to tell me being bent over a desk isn't comfortable?" Blaine grinned, his eyes closed as he pictured Kurt making him do exactly that.

Kurt pulled his lips away so he could look at Blaine properly, his heart fluttering as he took in the sight of Blaine's shiny eyes and gentle warming smile.

He's so adorable! I swear I could just stare at him like this all day.

Kurt tenderly brushed away the few strands of hair sweeping down near Blaine's eye, before ever so lightly pecking him on the lips.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are." He whispered.

A big smile spread across Blaine's face. "You're not so bad yourself!"

"How about, instead of rushing into getting intimate, we just, well, talk? Go out for a drink and talk? Get to know each other?" Kurt coaxed.

Blaine's heart jumped, nerves making tingles radiate through his body. -Am I ready to...date a guy?

-I like him...surely there's no harm in just going for a drink with him?

"Ok." Blaine whispered.

* * *

Well chapter 5 complete now onto chapter 6. It might take a little longer to update since i haven't written it yet maybe later on today or tomorow.

Againg thank you for all your alerts and favs on my story means alot!:)

-Andrea :)


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine's fingers were aching to intertwine with Kurt's as they walked into town. His heart was pounding uncomfortably, and despite the harsh winter breeze his face felt hot.

"You ok?" Kurt said with a smile, his tone light and gentle.

Blaine nodded, noticing his neck and jaw felt stiff. "Just...nervous." His voice was like crackly white noise through his dry throat.

As Kurt tenderly placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder, a sting jolted into Blaine's skin, livening the nerve-endings right down to his spine. -Fuck, I haven't felt like this in so long. I'd forgotten what it was like to be so attracted to someone.

As they stared at each other, Kurt's fingers softly rubbed Blaine's shoulder for a few moments before sliding them up to gently tickle the back of Blaine's neck.

Blaine's mouth curved into a small smile, but he was clearly stopping it from spreading into a big grin to let on that he was ticklish. He ducked his head away from Kurt's touch. "Stop that." Blaine giggled, his cheeks still glowing.

Kurt chuckled as he took his teasing hand away. "Ticklish huh? I'll remember that."

"Whatever." Blaine chortled, "So where we going for this drink?" He took a quick fleeting glance up from Kurt's crotch and to his chest, before moving his gaze to the floor. -I wanna feel his naked body against me so badly.

"I was thinking Fever Bar? Its pretty good, it's just before we reach the end of town, ever heard of it?"

"No, but I'll trust your judgement." Blaine smiled.

Kurt's heart jumped as he felt his cock twitch. -Take things slow Kurt; you don't need to rush into bed with this guy. -Pfft, who am I kidding, he's gonna break my heart either way.

Kurt swallowed hard as he looked away from Blaine. The only time he `took things slow' with a guy was when he actually liked them for something other then their looks. This wasn't just lust with Blaine, he wanted more. -Shit, this could all get so complicated...he has a girlfriend. -What am I thinking?

"Here we are." Kurt said as he stopped in front of a small building with a large frosted window. The glass was decorated with writing, reading `Fever Bar' in gold italics. From the outside the place looked small, but classy.

"Is it a gay bar?" Blaine said as he stared at the window, trying to look through the frosted glass.

Kurt burst into laughter, which caught Blaine's attention bringing him out of his daze. "No it isn't." Kurt's grinned. "Gay guys don't only go to gay bars you know? Also, I thought it might be a little too soon to take you to one of them," he teased with a wink.

"Sorry, it was because of the name." Blaine chuckled as he felt his cheeks begin to burn again. -Well, don't I feel stupid.

"After you." Kurt motioned for Blaine to walk in first. -I wanna check out your ass!

Blaine gulped; surprised at how nervous he felt at walking into a place he'd not been to before. His hands were getting clammy and his eyes wide. -Has it really been that long since I last went out anywhere?

As Blaine walked in, his stomach felt tense and his mouth was suddenly dry. He felt intimidated when he saw how busy the place was. His breath was then caught as Kurt gently put a hand on his waist before whispering in his ear. "Hey, you ok?"

Blaine had stopped in his tracks without realising, but Kurt's smooth voice brought him back to life. His heart fluttering as he stammered back. "Sorry. Yeah, err, fine."

Kurt chuckled quietly, before prompting Blaine to walk over to the bar with him.

"What do you drink?" Kurt asked as he watched Blaine take a glance around the place.

"Erm, beer?" Blaine said absent-mindedly, as he took in his surroundings. The place was bigger then he thought it would be. Half of it had wooden flooring, the other half carpeted with a few tables and chairs, and a long bar went from one end of the room to the other. Behind the bar there was a large mirror, decorated with the same writing the window was. All the tables were occupied, and people were also stood around in small groups about the place.

Blaine took his focus away from the room and instead began staring into Kurt's eyes as he was passed a cold bottle of beer. -I can't wait for you to make love to me... -holy shit, make love?

Kurt leaned in towards Blaine, studying the anxious expression on his face. "Hey relax." He said soothingly.

"Sorry." Blaine exhaled deeply as he managed to smile weakly at Kurt. "Crowded places sometimes freak me out a little."

"Serious?" Kurt raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Why?"

Blaine shuffled awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Erm, well, I was jumped on in a club. Got beaten up quite badly." He shrugged dismissively.

Kurt's eyes suddenly moistened as a jolt hit his heart. He was surprised at how he felt from hearing of Blaine being hurt. He had an urge to hunt down the people who'd attacked him and beat the crap out of them. "Aw I'm so sorry Blaine." He said quietly as he brought a hand onto Blaine's shoulder and squeezed gently. -If I ever find out who they were, I swear...

Blaine just shrugged again as he looked down at the bar, trying to tame his churning stomach. He then shook his head, to rid the memories flooding into his mind. "Anyway." Blaine said as he cleared his throat before looking back up at Kurt. "On a lighter note –" He was interrupted as Kurt quickly kissed him, wrapping an arm around his waist to pull him in as their lips crashed together.

A weight eased from Blaine's stomach, allowing it to flip with excitement as he relished in tasting Kurt's warm breath against his own. He didn't care about the idea of being seen kissing a man in public, all he could think about was taking Kurt's clothes off. -I need him, now!

Kurt murmured into their kiss, his cock pulsing and craving to rub into Blaine's. "Wanna, wanna go...to a hotel?" -Please say yes.

Blaine couldn't speak coherently; instead an eager whine came out as he continued to kiss Kurt.

Kurt tore his lips away from Blaine as he grabbed his hand and quickly yanked him along to leave the bar and go outside. As soon as they were back out onto the street they wrapped their arms around each other, studying each other's eyes.

"You sure you want us to, well, go to a hotel?" Kurt whispered as he brought a hand up to gently stroke Blaine's cheek.

Blaine nodded, his throat tightening as apprehension fired through his body like a wave of prickly heat through his veins. "I really wanna do this with you." His voice trembling and weak. "I'm ready."

* * *

Blaine fumbled in his pockets to pull out a cigarette and lighter, while Kurt called a Hotel to try and book a last minute room.

Kurt's stomach flipped excitedly when he was told there was one available.

"That's great, thank you!" He told the chirpy women on the other end of the phone. "We'll be there shortly!"

He turned to look at Blaine once he'd hung up; his heart sank as he saw his face had gone pale as he stared at the floor, his hands trembling as he brought his cigarette up to his lips.

"You ok Blaine?"

Blaine's eyes darted at Kurt, before his rigid neck allowed him to nod. He flicked away the remains of his cigarette, exhaling deeply the last cloud of smoke from his lungs.

Kurt slowly approached him, tenderly wrapping an arm around his waist, pulling him into his warm body.

"It's ok if you've changed your mind." Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear, as his fingers curled into Blaine's hip.

"I-I haven't. I'm just...nervous." His voice quiet and hoarse.

Kurt released his grip of Blaine, then turning to face him properly. He looked him up and down, his tongue sticking out slightly as he admired Blaine's body. The fabric skimming along his thighs. -I want them thighs wrapped around my face.

His shirt hugged the flat, defined chest and stomach, and emphasised his strong shoulders. -The things I could do to you given the chance...

"Fuck, I want you so badly." He murmured inwardly. "And you're not even naked, yet."

Blaine stared back, wide-eyed, his chest profoundly rising and lowering.

Kurt reached for his hand, and tugged gently to get him to follow along as they made their way down the street.

"The hotel, The Liss, is just up the road from here." Kurt's hands were beginning to feel sweaty.

"Ok," Blaine smiled, his heart fluttering. "What was wrong with your place by the way? Thought you were single?"

Kurt laughed, softening the atmosphere.

"Well, yes, but I have a room-mate. She's lovely, don't get me wrong, but she wouldn't give us any peace. She'd want to know how we met and so on. She's...a bit of a fruitcake." He grinned.

"Ha! Really? Sounds fun." Blaine teased, enjoying the warm feeling in his stomach from their hands being intertwined. The heat from Kurt's felt soothing. -How does holding Kurt's hand feel so right?

"Oh yes, very! Reason I very rarely take guys back there –not that I make a habit of hooking up all that often!" Kurt's cheeks reddening as he quickly tried to explain. "I just meant, when I'm dating someone, not that this is dating –or just a hook up, I mean, err."

Blaine laughed, finding the sudden panic in Kurt's tone rather flattering.

"Oh no, you're not worried I'm going to get jealous, are you? About you sleeping with other people? I thought I was the only one?" He mocked, a mischievous grin lighting up his face.

"Whatever." Kurt shook his head, trying to tame the smile curving deeply into his cheeks. "Anyway. This is it." He said as he stopped to a halt, making Blaine jerk back with their locked hands as he'd continued to walk.

"Wow." Blaine said in aw, as he admired the tall, white building. There was a steep set of steps leading up to the large dark mahogany doors. The doorway was framed with a golden metal, curling into an elegant floral pattern. A soft lighting flooded the entrance.

Blaine gripped Kurt's hand tighter as they slowly made their way up the steps, the sound of people chatting across the road fading into the background as his heartbeat overwhelmed his ears.

Kurt opened the door, going through first as he took the lead. They were quickly greeted by a young woman, dark haired wearing a thick mask of make-up.

"Hey, Kurt was it?"

"Yeah." He said quietly, not matching the body of the woman's voice. Blaine smiled to himself as he noticed Kurt's cheeks blushing fiercely. -Guess we both know she probably has an idea why we're here...

They followed her to their room, number 121. The hallways were silent, the lack of conversation feeling awkward.

"Well, here you are, and here's your key." She beamed, before flashing an exaggerated wink as Blaine.

They both burst into laughter as soon as they made it into their room.

"My God, how uncomfortable was that!" Kurt chortled.

"I don't know what you mean, I think she just wanted to join us." Blaine giggled as he mimicked the girl's wink at Kurt.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, pulling their chests together as he stared into Blaine's eyes, admiring the twinkle. Blaine held him back, rubbing his hands down the shirt hugging Kurt's back.

Their laughter calmed down, until they were smiling lovingly at one another.

Kurt, slowly, placed his lips onto Blaine's, the contact firing electrical pulses into their bodies.

Blaine gasped as he kissed back, hungrily, and clutched at Kurt's back. -Why are you so fucking hot!

Kurt grabbed Blaine's ass, and wasted no time in pushing him towards the bed.

"You have such a nice ass." Kurt mumbled into their kiss, as Blaine began unbuttoning his shirt.

Once Blaine had Kurt's chest exposed he quickly allowed his mouth to leave Kurt's and dive into his neck; licking, sucking, nibbling, and biting. As his teeth gently dug into Kurt's flesh he rubbed his crotch into him, moaning at feeling Kurt's hard-on rubbing back.

"You're so hot." Blaine murmured, as his hands roamed inside Kurt's shirt, feeling the heat of his back and shoulders.

"Oh fuck Blaine." Kurt groaned, letting his head fall back. The feel of Blaine's eager mouth on his neck was electrifying, making his cock pulse relentlessly.

Blaine's mouth began to stray away, sliding down to Kurt's chest where he kissed and licked until he found a nipple. He sucked at it, gently at first before tugging at it with his teeth. He did the same to the other, as his hand wandered down Kurt's stomach and onto the bulge in his trousers. He slowly rubbed Kurt's cock through the fabric, as his lips continued to tease Kurt's nipples.

"Oh my God, how are you so good at this?" Kurt panted, his cock painfully hard, begging to feel Blaine's hand wrap around it. Kurt's legs were feeling weak, and his breathing was shallow, but becoming staggered as Blaine began to drop to his knees, his wet tongue leaving a trail down Kurt's stomach.

Kurt groaned deeply as Blaine's mouth was suddenly nibbling and sucking through his trousers, at the throbbing cock contained within.

"Jesus, you sure I'm the first guy you've been with?" Kurt moaned, his legs nearly buckling. He let his fingers stroke through Blaine's hair as he watched Blaine rub his tongue against the hard-on pushing out against his trousers. "Fuck, you are way too good at this."

As Blaine soaked the fabric at his lips, he was desperate to taste the flesh underneath it. He came away and looked up at Kurt, who was biting his bottom lip as he stared back. -You're so gorgeous...

Blaine unfastened Kurt's trousers, and pulled them down past Kurt's thighs, letting his fingers brush against the soft layer of hair. Kurt wasn't wearing any underwear, and so his heavy cock was unleashed.

"Fuck that's big." Blaine gasped, admiring the length and thickness of it. The dark purple tip glistened as a drop of pre-cum leaked from it.

Blaine's own cock throbbed wildly, feeling hot as it was tightly contained within his boxers.

-Fuck, I hope I can do this right.

He gulped nervously, before carefully using his tongue to lick up the pre-cum from the tip.

-Mmm, that so good...

He heard Kurt exhale heavily, making him look up at him.

"Blaine," Kurt choked through his lack of breath, "You-you, don't have to, um, you-"

He suddenly moaned loudly as Blaine –while still looking into Kurt's eyes- took the cock into his mouth.

"Holy fuck." He panted; roughly running his fingers through his hair as the wetness of Blaine's mouth overwhelmed him.

As Blaine closed his eyes he slowly tried to take Kurt further down into his throat. Kurt quickly pulled away when he heard Blaine gag.

"You don't need to, honestly, it doesn't matter." He said breathlessly.

"Give me a chance." Blaine chuckled before taking Kurt's dick into his mouth again; he stopped when he had as much as he could handle in his throat. He then gently sucked as he let his tongue rub around the shaft, his own cock going crazy at the flavour, and every time Kurt let out a moan.

-Dam, Kurt sounds so sexy when he moans...

Blaine felt desperate to stroke himself, but instead he held Kurt's hips and let his mouth glide up and down Kurt's dick. He loved how the flesh tasted, warm and slightly salty.

-He even smells sexy, musky and manly...

As Blaine continued, Kurt began to feel light-headed.

-I'm not gonna last much longer...

He wanted –no needed- to taste Blaine, to feel his smooth skin and hear him moan.

His hands dived into Blaine's hair, the soft strands sweeping against his skin as he brushed his fingers through it.

"Let me go down on you." Kurt murmured with a needy edge to his tone. "Please let me go down on you."

Blaine purposely ignored him, instead continuing to work on Kurt's cock, letting his own saliva act as a lubricant as he slid up and down it with pursed lips. He also began massaging Kurt's balls, which were tight and ready to explode.

"If you don't stop." Kurt panted. "I'll cum. You don't want that. Not yet."

Blaine couldn't get enough of the sensation of the smooth, warm dick filling his mouth and throat. Kurt wasn't ready to cum yet though, so he carefully pushed Blaine away, instantly missing the feeling of Blaine's moist mouth.

Blaine looked up at Kurt, a little bit of spit dribbling down his chin. He sucked on his own tongue, savouring the taste of Kurt's pre-cum still on it.

"You look amazing." Kurt whispered, as he reached and took a hold of Blaine's arm to get him to stand up. Kurt then pushed his lips to Blaine's, as they simultaneously wrapped their arms around one another.

Kurt got a kick from tasting himself on Blaine's tongue, and he moaned as he eagerly unbuttoned Blaine's shirt, pulling it off him roughly before shedding his own.

He then kicked off his shoes and trousers, as he held on tightly to Blaine.

With their lips still locked together, Kurt pushed Blaine onto the bed. He grabbed Blaine's wrists and pushed them down next to his face.

Blaine relished in Kurt taking the lead, enjoying the feeling of vulnerability as he lay underneath Kurt's muscular body. Blaine tried to rub his crotch against Kurt's dick, his stomach feeling warm and uneasy with excitement.

"Oh Kurt." Blaine gasped, as Kurt suddenly had his mouth at Blaine's neck sucking and biting. The twinge of pain felt good, making him moan needily. His cock was so hard it was getting uncomfortable; he needed it to be released, to be touched.

Kurt slowly freed Blaine's wrists, and after brushing his fingertips down Blaine's arms he began to play with his nipples.

"Oh my God, Kurt." Blaine said through his staggered breath, goosebumps quickly spreading across his body.

Kurt smiled to himself mischievously, as he began to slowly lick and kiss his way down Blaine's torso. He flicked his tongue over Blaine's belly button, making Blaine whimper and his hips noticeably twitch.

"You like that?" Kurt grinned.

He then nibbled at Blaine crotch as he unfastened his trousers.

All Blaine could manage in response was a breathless chuckle as he lay back, waiting to feel Kurt's hand on his cock.

As soon as the trousers were unfastened, Blaine kicked off his shoes and Kurt tugged the clothing off, throwing it onto the floor.

Kurt gazed at Blaine, as he knelt in-between his parted legs.

"Wow...you look...so beautiful." Kurt whispered as he stroked Blaine's thighs, looking at Blaine's smooth, tanned skin and the pretty cock that was laid on his flat stomach.

Blaine's cheeks reddened, feeling self-conscious from being so exposed, and from the compliment. His mouth was starting to dry out and his heart was racing.

Kurt got down between Blaine's legs and started by kissing his thighs, slowly nearing towards Blaine's cock, which was clearly twitching in anticipation.

"You tease." Blaine chuckled, as he shuffled about, trying to get his cock closer to Kurt's mouth. He then gasped, and his head fell back when Kurt suddenly engulfed Blaine's dick, burying it deep into this throat. Wow!

"Fuck!" Blaine moaned as Kurt's wet mouth caressed his shaft, his experienced tongue making his cock leak profusely.

Blaine clutched at the bedding as he continued to moan, overwhelmed with how good Kurt was at sucking him off.

-How can Kurt be so good at this, I've never known it be as good as this with anyone!

"Oh Kurt! Oh fuck, Kurt!" Blaine called out as Kurt took more of his dick down his throat. He pushed his head back into the duvet, as he bit his lip to stop himself from screaming out.

-Oh my God, this feels amazing!

"Does...does 69 work?" Blaine barely managed to speak as he struggled for breath, the intense pending orgasm taking over him.

Kurt came off Blaine's dick as he laughed a little to himself.

"Yeah, it `works'." He grinned, as he looked at Blaine's chest rising and falling from his heavy breathing.

"Let's do it then." Blaine panted unaware of Kurt's amusement.

Kurt moved himself around, and lowered his cock into Blaine's mouth as Blaine held his hips.

A long, deep groan escaped Kurt's lips once Blaine started sucking and licking. -Hell, I'm not gonna last long like this.

Kurt returned to Blaine's cock, but had to stop for a moment when the vibrations of Blaine's moaning nearly sent him over the edge.

"Oh fuck Blaine." He groaned.

They continued on one another, clutching at each other's flesh; rubbing their asses and balls as they moaned eagerly, both desperate to unload.

"You need to stop." Kurt huffed as he came off Blaine's dick. "If you carry on, I'm gonna cum."

"I want you to." Blaine said quickly, wanting to fill his mouth with Kurt's cock again. "I want to taste it, to taste you."

"Not like this." Kurt groaned, trying to control his cock, to stop it from exploding into Blaine's throat. "Its...an acquired taste."

"I'll be fine." Blaine gasped before taking Kurt's dick again, and gently massaging his balls.

Kurt sighed before eagerly going back to work on Blaine's cock.

The moment Blaine moaned, Kurt was past the point of no return.

"I'm gonna cum!" He called breathlessly, as he looked underneath him to see Blaine's reaction.

Blaine just continued, while Kurt moaned loudly and his body quivered as his orgasm hit. Kurt relished in the intense sensations pulsing through his body.

Blaine tried his best to swallow Kurt's load, but it overflowed his mouth and some poured down his cheeks and chin. -Fuck, that looks sexy...

Once Blaine had sucked Kurt dry, Kurt came away and turned around to face him. Before Blaine had a chance to speak Kurt kissed him, and licked away the trails of cum off his face.

"Was that alright?" Blaine said, his insecurity causing a small knot in his stomach.

"That was, amazing." Kurt grinned back, before quickly disappearing down the bed to take Blaine's cock back into his mouth.

Blaine was about to chuckle, until Kurt's warm moist mouth encased his shaft.

-Sweet Jesus...

Blaine whined as he gripped tightly at the bedding again. He spread his legs further apart as though it would give Kurt better access to the cock he was already deep-throating.

"Kurt, I'm gonna cum." Blaine whimpered, squirming around on the bed in ecstasy. "Oh fuck Kurt."

Blaine called Kurt's name out again as his orgasm overpowered him, his body shuddering and his hands gripping the bedding to the point where his knuckles had lost all colour.

Kurt swallowed Blaine's cum with ease, loving the taste and texture of the hot liquid shooting down his throat.

He didn't release Blaine's dick from his mouth until it was bled dry and soft. He looked at Blaine sprawled out before him, his eyes closed and he was clearly still trying to regain his regular smiled to himself before collapsing at his side.

"So, you enjoy that?" Kurt grinned, adoring the sight of Blaine as he turned his head to look at him.

"Wow. That. Was. Incredible." Blaine panted, smiling at Kurt.

"Ah, but how did I taste?" Kurt said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Bitter, salty, but good." Blaine chuckled. "I'd happily have you do that again. But not right now, I'm exhausted."

"Ha, well, you better recuperate quickly. It'll soon be round two." Kurt laughed. "We haven't even gone all the way yet!"

Blaine's stomach did a flip, and his throat tightened, as he turned away and stared up at the ceiling.

Kurt noticed that Blaine had suddenly tensed and it made him feel sick. -Please don't say you regret tonight...I've never felt so connected with someone like this...

"Hey, we don't have to go all the way Blaine, I'm sorry."

Blaine turned back to look at Kurt, his eyes had moistened slightly.

"No, I really want to. I'm just, freaking out." Blaine chuckled softly, to diminish the tension. "I...well I..." His cheeks burning as he struggled to maintain eye contact.

"What is it?" Kurt said, worry evident in his voice.

"It's just...I've not felt like this about anyone other than Nina. I really like you Kurt...I like you too much..."

* * *

Think maybe 2 or 3 more chapters are left!:)

I hope you are all enjoying this story :)

cold kagome- THANK YOU FOR YOU REVIEWS :) X


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt leaned in and tenderly placed his lips on Blaine's, as his fingertips brushed down Blaine's cheek.

They were both still naked and laid on their sides facing one another.

Blaine sucked in a breath, as butterflies suddenly overwhelmed his stomach.

God, Kurt make's me feel so...alive.

Kurt ever so slightly came away to look into Blaine's eyes, and to gently rest his hand on his cheek.

"I really like you too, Blaine." He spoke softly. "But there's no rush you know? If you don't want us to go all the way we don't have to. We can talk about what happens next? Whether you want to talk to Nina...or pretend this never happened?"

God please don't say the latter option...

"No that's the last thing I want!" Blaine blurted out, quickly grabbing Kurt's shoulder as a way to give his reassurance. "The `pretend it never happened' bit, I don't wanna do that. I know I need to talk to Nina, I just...I'm just, scared of hurting her." Blaine's shoulders suddenly slumped. I really don't want to hurt her...

A small smile soon crept across Kurt's face, despite a dull ache in the pit of his stomach from seeing Blaine full of conflict.

I hate how complicated this could all become, but I'm so crazy about him!

"I get that Blaine, I really do. So if you're not ready to tell her yet, I'd understand. I'm happy for us to put things on hold or something if you'd prefer?"

"No." Blaine smiled. "I don't want things to be put on hold. I'll tell her. Tell her that I'm not in love with her...I just need to be honest with her; it's the least she deserves. She's been my life for years, we were childhood sweethearts." Blaine paused to sigh deeply, his gaze disappearing into thin air as he had a fleeting thought of the day they met. "It's going to be horrible. But i'll deal with that tomorrow. Right now I want to focus on spending time with you."

"Well, you're doing the right thing by being honest with her Blaine." Kurt offered as he gave Blaine's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "So, can I ask...am I really the first guy you've been with?"

"Yeah." Blaine blushed as he chuckled inwardly. "I've fancied guys before, well, one, years ago. Otherwise I've just found guys attractive, I've never let myself think anything more than that about a guy..."

Kurt's heart melted.

I'm his first...

"It's just, everything has come so, naturally to you? Like, you taking the lead earlier?"

"Ha! Well, I didn't want to...well; I wanted to...make you feel good, and enjoy your time with me. I thought you'd maybe be put off by my lack  
of...experience." Blaine's cheeks burned profusely as he stammered over his words.

"Aw!" Kurt mentally slapped himself for sounding probably rather patronising. "Sorry, just trust me Blaine, your `lack of experience' couldn't put me off in the slightest. But for the record, if I didn't know you lacked experience, I wouldn't have guessed." Kurt gave Blaine a playful wink as he took a fleeting gaze up and down his body. "Especially since you're this hot!"

Blaine just pushed his mouth into Kurt's in reply, his hand taking a hold of Kurt's ruffled hair as he began to passionately kiss him. Blaine then  
shuffled up closer to Kurt, so their bodies were touching, pressed up against one another.

Kurt let his fingertips brush down Blaine's smooth back, before slowly creeping around to Blaine's cock and taking a firm hold of it.

"Wow, hard again already?" Kurt chuckled into their kiss.

Blaine smiled before letting out a gasp, as Kurt grabbed both their cocks together and starting stroking them.

"Oh my God." Blaine moaned, as his mouth slid away from Kurt's, before replanting his lips on Kurt's neck, where he began to suck on the slightly salty tasting flesh.

Kurt's breathing became staggered as he stroked their cocks faster, relishing in the feeling of Blaine's warm moist mouth on his skin. A heavy  
sensation suddenly appeared in his chest though, as he reminded himself he couldn't take things too far yet.

Kurt abruptly pulled away, raising his hand up away from Blaine and nudging Blaine with his shoulder to get him to come away from his neck.

"What's wrong?" Blaine said breathlessly, his eyes wide as he tried to read Kurt, who was staring back with a sunken mouth and furrowed eyebrows.

"Sorry, I don't want to push you into anything you're not ready for. I shouldn't have gotten carried away like that."

A big smile spread across Blaine's face and a twinkle appeared in his eyes.

"Behave Kurt; you're not pushing me into anything. I want to do this!"

Kurt laughed, his cheeks blushing.

"Sorry." He muttered sheepishly with a grin.

"So, let's...do this?" Blaine's voice had gone a little shaky, his limbs feeling jittery and his stomach beginning to knot.

Kurt took a hold of Blaine's arms, and pulled himself to lay on his back, bringing Blaine on top of him.

"Wow." Kurt gasped, as his hands rubbed down Blaine's tanned smooth stomach. "You look incredible."

His gaze wandered down from Blaine's pretty face, his cock tingling as he took in the sight of Blaine's defined chest and abdomen, and the trimmed hair above Blaine's almost-hard dick.

Kurt involuntarily licked his lips, as he took a grasp of Blaine's hips. He then pushed his cock up against him, which was pressing up against Blaine's ass.

"So are you sure you're ready for this? For us to...go all the way? Because we don't have to, we can just, do other stuff?" Kurt whispered as he continued to stare at Blaine's body.

Blaine lowered himself so he could kiss Kurt lightly, before speaking in a low smooth tone.

"I'm ready, I promise."

Kurt's heart fluttered. He looked into Blaine's eyes, the pupils were mesmerizing; so big and shiny.

"If...if we do this with you on top...then you'll have control. So, like well, you can control how...deep I go..." Kurt's voice quiet and husky, his heart racing causing an ache in his chest.

"No." Blaine answered firmly. "I want you in control. I want you on top."

Kurt smiled mischievously, loving the way Blaine was biting his lip as he stared down at Kurt.

"You have no idea how sexy you look." Kurt uttered, swallowing hard, before playfully pushing Blaine off him, getting him on his back. Kurt  
then got on top, Blaine instantaneously wrapping his legs around Kurt's waist.

"Fuck Blaine." Kurt gasped as their cocks rubbed together, a jolt of electricity firing into both of them. "I need you so badly."

As he leaned in to kiss Blaine, a thought suddenly popped into his head.

"Fuck!" Kurt exclaimed. "I forgot about lube and condoms!"

* * *

Kurt quickly jumped up out of bed, stumbling as he hurriedly pulled his trousers on. Blaine chuckled as he watched Kurt tug the zip fly over his obvious hard-on. "You not want that taken care of first?" Blaine grinned.

"Ha, yeah, saying things like that isn't gonna help it go down you know. I'll be back in a sec, there's a supermarket that opens till late just up the road." Kurt buttoned up his shirt, winking at Blaine before rushing out the door, clearly flustered with rosy cheeks and bated breath.

Blaine relaxed back on the bed, stretching out his limbs closing his eyes and picturing how the evening had gone so far with Kurt. His insides felt tickly and light. I can't remember the last time I felt as amazing as this, like a giddy infatuated teenager...

As though instinctively, his hand slowly slid to his own thigh. Gently gliding up towards his dick, which twitched at the anticipation. He moaned deeply, as he wrapped his hand around the shaft and ever so slowly began to stroke. Fuck I hope Kurt hurries up. It should be him touching me like this...

Blaine pushed his head back into the bedding, groaning as he picked up the pace. Parting his legs more as he continued, uncontrollable moans filling the room. I'm so crazy about him; I need him here, now!

Blaine was lost in the moment, his mind replaying images of Kurt on top of him, making love to him.

"Starting without me?" Blaine opened his eyes, Kurt stood at the foot of the bed, with a big grin on his face.

"Sorry...I...err." Blaine stammered breathlessly, his cheeks burning up. Blaine reluctantly took his hand away, his throat drying up as the  
nerves settled in from feeling self-conscious. I bet I looked ridiculous...

"You look so hot." Kurt uttered in a husky tone, his gaze flicking up and down Blaine's naked body.

Kurt tossed a small box of condoms and a tube of lube onto the bed beside Blaine, and then quickly shed his clothes before climbing on top of  
him. Kurt eagerly kissed Blaine, as Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt's waist tightly. "Wow." Blaine gasped as their bare cocks touched. "I can't wait to make love –err, I mean, um, have sex with you, sorry." Kurt stumbled over his words, a wave of prickly heat washing over his face. Blaine chuckled softly, his heart skipping at the reference to making love, but he didn't say anything, instead gently kissing Kurt slowly with a passionate tongue.

They rubbed their dicks together, both moaning deeply as a comforting tingling sensation shot into their bodies.

Kurt quickly pulled his mouth away, a grin across his face. "Sorry I had to dash out, but since it'll be your first time, going without any lube  
could be rather...uncomfortable." Kurt laughed quietly.

Blaine smiled as he gazed lovingly at Kurt, admiring his beauty. His eyes like the ocean, and his skin begging to be touched and kissed.

"Fuck, I need you so badly Kurt." Blaine whispered as he held Kurt's face before kissing him again. I can't get enough of you!

Kurt wrapped an arm around Blaine's neck, then slipped his tongue into Blaine's mouth and pressed his body into him. He gently rubbed his cock against Blaine's again, groaning deeply as the sensitive flesh collided. "Fuck that feels good." Blaine moaned into their kiss.

"I want you to get on all fours, on the bed." Kurt whispered with a lowered tone. Blaine swallowed hard. Kurt sounds so seductive; I'd probably jump out of a window if he asked me to with his voice like that.

Kurt came away from Blaine as the legs wrapped around his waist loosened their hold. He knelt at the end of the bed, his eyes slightly heavy lidded as he stared at Blaine.

Blaine slowly got up and got into position, his chest pounding painfully as nerves racked his body. I can't believe how self-conscious I feel, I was never this nervous with Nina. But Nina's never been close to my ass I guess.

Blaine's throat began to constrict, the moisture on his tongue disappearing. His head was hung, as he stared down at the bedding before him. I can't believe I'm doing this, actually having sex with Kurt. Fuck this is gonna hurt, but I feel like I've been waiting forever for this...

An involuntary moan escaped Blaine's lips as he suddenly felt a finger rub up and down his crack. How can that feel so good?

"You ok?" Kurt whispered.

Blaine nodded before realising Kurt couldn't see his face, so he choked out a `yeah'.

"Relax." Kurt said coaxingly, adoring the look of Blaine on all fours in front of him, his ass on full display before him ready to be licked... I hope Blaine likes what I'm about to do...

Blaine's stomach did a quick spasm and he gasped loudly, when Kurt's tongue suddenly swept up along his crack.

"What are you doing?" Blaine exclaimed.

"This Blaine...is called rimming." Kurt chortled, before grabbing Blaine's ass cheeks to pull them apart, and then licking tentatively at Blaine's  
hole.

"Oh my God." Blaine's breath caught, his stomach churning gently with nerves and anticipation.

Kurt licked and kissed playfully on and around Blaine's hole, before giving it his full attention, even sucking gently on it occasionally.

"Oh God Kurt. Oh God." Blaine whimpered, his hands clutching at the bedding. He started to feel light-headed, his hole and cock tingling and  
overwhelmed with sensations he'd never experienced before. "Fuck, Kurt. That's so good."

Kurt's cock was throbbing, excited at the taste of Blaine, and hearing the moans and groans as he continued on Blaine's ass. Kurt kept pulling the ass cheeks apart and diving in with his tongue.

Blaine's body quivered, his breathing loud and staggered, and Kurt took a hold of his dick and began to stroke slowly.

"Oh fuck me Kurt. Please fuck me, please." Blaine begged, as he pushed back onto Kurt's tongue. He couldn't get enough of what Kurt was doing. I could let him do this to me all night, but I need to feel his cock inside me.

Kurt's cock twitched, as he pictured sliding it in and out of Blaine, filling him up and hopefully making him scream with pleasure. "Hell Blaine,  
you're so hot." Kurt murmured, his lips still against Blaine's skin.

Blaine whimpered again, from the feel of Kurt's hot breath on him. I need you inside me, my ass is begging for you to fill it...

After one more flick of the tongue to make Blaine's body shudder, Kurt came away and rubbed his finger against Blaine's hole as his other reached for the bottle of lube. He wet his finger with the silky gel, before once again rubbing it against Blaine's hole.

"Fuck." Blaine gasped, his head dropping till he could dig his teeth into his own arm.

"You ok Blaine?" Kurt said sounding lost for breath. His cock was pulsing angrily and leaking pre-cum, which dripped onto the bedding.

"Uh-huh." Blaine whined, as he involuntarily pushed back, desperate to feel Kurt inside him.

Kurt, with a mischievous smile, rubbed some more, adoring the way Blaine's body was trembling slightly from the anticipation, and he loved the edge of desperation in Blaine's voice.

Blaine spread his legs wider apart, a way of inviting Kurt to his ass.

"Oh my God!" Blaine whimpered loudly, as Kurt gently slipped a finger in. He shuddered and his cock throbbed fiercely, as Kurt proceeded to  
carefully slip his finger in and out. I can't believe how amazing that feels...holy fuck.

"You like that?" Kurt grinned, as his free hand now caressed Blaine's ass cheek.

"Oh God don't stop." Blaine moaned, suddenly gasping loudly when Kurt rubbed against his prostate. "Oh fuck." He whined, gripping tighter at the bedding.

Blaine was completely at Kurt's mercy, his whole body feeling hot, prickling as beads of sweat surfaced.

Blaine groaned at the little shot of pain from Kurt pushing in a second finger.

"Want me to stop?" Concern evident in Kurt's tone.

"No." Blaine panted. "Keep going."

Kurt, very slowly, continued to gently fuck Blaine with his fingers, moaning deeply as it made his cock throb powerfully. I can't wait to fuck him...he's so god damn sexy!

"I'm ready for you to fuck me. Please." Blaine moaned, his cock on the verge of exploding.

"Ok." Kurt whispered, swallowing hard. "You want to go on top? You'll have more control of how slow and deep I go."

"No." Blaine's breathing staggered, his chest aching with desire to get as intimate as possible with Kurt. "I want you on top, missionary, I want you to be in control."

Kurt's heart skipped. That'd be so perfect. That way I can hold you in my arms, make you feel loved...

Blaine exhaled as Kurt pulled his fingers out, and his cock was uncomfortably hard. I need him to fuck me, right now.

Blaine turned around and knelt in front of Kurt, but before lying down on his back Kurt had grabbed his face and kissed him hungrily. Their tongues were going crazy with one another's, and their breathing loud along with their moans.

Kurt clutched at Blaine's waist, before carefully lowering him down to lay on his back, their mouths still locked together.

Blaine's stomach stirred slightly from excitement, his skin plagued with a warm, tickly sensation.

They stopped kissing and just gazed at one another once Kurt had Blaine laid underneath him, Blaine's legs open with his thighs leaning into Kurt's hips.

"You promise you're ready for this?" Kurt's quiet husky voice making Blaine's heart do a flip.

Blaine nodded, his lips dry and his lungs beginning to feel tight. I'm terrified, but I've never wanted anything more...

They kissed again; their bodies pressed tightly together, the warmth from their bare skin felt soothing.

Kurt gently stroked his fingertips up and down Blaine's arms a few times as they kissed, before reaching across to get the small box of condoms and lubricant. Once he had them placed next to Blaine, his hands wandered down Blaine's body stopping at his nipples. Blaine whined into their kiss and shuffled about a little as Kurt began to play with them; rubbing and tugging at them as he pushed his throbbing cock against his too.

"Oh Kurt I can't take much more, I need you to fuck me, now." Blaine whimpered with a whiny tone.

Kurt suddenly grabbed Blaine's wrists, pinning them down onto the bed as he then began to kiss and nibble at Blaine's neck. Kurt then kissed his way to Blaine's nipples, sucking and biting at them gently. Blaine was beginning to squirm around beneath him, his eyes closed as he moaned loudly.

Kurt then let go, getting on to his knee's and putting on a condom, it felt uncomfortable as it had a tight fit on Kurt's member. Blaine opened  
his eyes, his chest rising and falling heavily, as he watched Kurt lube up.

Blaine's breath was caught when Kurt pushed his cock up against his hole, before lowering onto him to kiss him slowly.

"If you at any point want me to stop, slow down or anything, just tell me. Ok?" Kurt stopped to whisper.

Blaine nodded, taking a couple of deep breaths to try and relax his body, which had began to tense up.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine as they kissed again, lovingly and tentatively. He savoured Blaine's sweet tasting tongue, a slight tinge of beer still evident.

Blaine sucked in a breath once Kurt began to push his cock into him, an initial stab of pain shooting through him. Kurt kissed Blaine harder to  
try and relax him, as well as wrapping his arms around him tighter.

Blaine kissed back eagerly, grabbing at Kurt's shoulders.

After pausing for a moment, Kurt continued to push his dick into Blaine, gasping at how tight it felt. "Wow. That's incredible." Kurt murmured,  
as he let his lips return to Blaine's neck to suck and bite at the smooth flesh.

Blaine bit his lip, involuntarily tensing as the pain overwhelmed him.

"Fuck, stop." Blaine groaned, before taking a couple of steady breaths to ease his muscles.

"You ok?" Kurt quickly pulled away, and was about to pull out too until Blaine grabbed him to stop him.

"Don't. Just, stay still for a bit." Blaine relaxed back into the bed, his cock twitching as he looked at Kurt on top of him; his chest and muscular shoulders, and defined stomach. "Ok. Now carry on." Blaine choked out.

Kurt could see the vulnerability in Blaine's eyes as they stared at him, the black pupils overpowering the pretty brown irises. "You're so beautiful." Kurt whispered, as he gently stroked Blaine's cheek. Simultaneously they leaned in and kissed, passionately yet slowly.

Kurt steadily pushed the rest of his cock into Blaine, relishing in the sound of Blaine moaning and breathing heavily.

With his cock buried deep into Blaine, he paused for a few minutes, focusing just on kissing Blaine and playing with his nipples.

Once he felt Blaine was relaxed and ready, he began to slide his dick in and out slowly.

Blaine whimpered and shuddered every time Kurt's cock-head rubbed against his prostate, as it sent pulses into him that he'd never felt before. I can't believe how fucking amazing this feels...I can barely breathe!

Kurt gradually picked up the pace, moaning and overwhelmed with how wonderful it felt to be making love to Blaine.

They continued to kiss, and Blaine clutched at the bedding until his knuckles went white. I'm so close...and he isn't even touching my cock!

Blaine moaned, groaned and squirmed beneath Kurt's hot body. "Oh fuck Kurt, I can't take much more. I need to come." Blaine whimpered as he wriggled around, the pending orgasm almost painful as his ass felt full and intoxicated with new sensations.

Kurt was close himself, and he pressed up against Blaine harder, pushing his cock in as deep as it would go. Kurt did short fast thrusts, groaning as he did so, and holding Blaine affectionately.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, kissing him more roughly as he gave in to his orgasm.

"I'm gonna come!" Blaine gasped as his body trembled and his cock fired cum between their pressed up bodies. "Oh Kurt. Oh Kurt." He whimpered as his nails dug into Kurt's back.

"Fuck." Kurt groaned, as he came too. He buried his face in Blaine's neck, biting until the taste of blood washed upon his lips.

Their bodies shook and they held on to each other tightly, as they savoured the intense orgasms riding through their bodies.

"Oh my God." Blaine panted. "That was. Amazing."

"It really was." Kurt said breathlessly, his body becoming a dead weight on top of Blaine's. He slowly rose up off Blaine, collapsing onto his back at Blaine's side. "Wow."

* * *

Well, one more chapter left, and that's it finished i hope you have liked this story,

thank you to all of you that have fav ,alerts and reviewed it! it has been a pleasure to read :)

-Andrea x


	8. Chapter 8

_I just want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, Fav'd and Followed this story, I'm pretty overwhelmed by the amount who have read it and showed an interest in it. Thank you._

_Here is the last chapter of this story, there might be a few side stories or one-shots for this in the near future. enjoy!:)_

* * *

Kurt had Blaine in his arms as they lay in bed together. They'd drifted off to sleep after their night of passion.

As Kurt's eyes flickered open, to see Blaine's head resting on his chest, he smiled to himself. His heart fluttered, the movement ricocheting even into his throat. He exhaled deeply as he tightened his hold of Blaine, his arm wrapped around his smooth shoulders.

Kurt felt Blaine begin to shuffle about slightly. As Blaine began to wake up he brought his leg up and laid it across Kurt's, which made his dick  
press up into Kurt's side. Blaine then began nuzzling his nose into Kurt's neck.

"Morning gorgeous." Kurt murmured in Blaine's ear. "You ok?"

"Yeah." Blaine croaked in his morning voice, sliding his hand onto Kurt's chest. "Sore though." He chuckled softly.

"Ha, yeah, sorry about that." Kurt laughed, despite his cheeks suddenly flooding with heat.

Blaine ever so softly kissed Kurt's neck, relishing in the sensation of the smooth flesh against his dry lips. "Mmm." Kurt mumbled, a tingle jerking into his cock. "You smell so good." Blaine whispered, slowly letting his hand glide down Kurt's stomach and slipping under the  
duvet. He bypassed where Kurt had hoped he was going, instead sweeping across and grabbing at Kurt's hip.

"Fuck." Kurt gasped quietly, his back arching for a second as though he could push his dick into Blaine's hand. Kurt then took a deep breath,  
trying to empty his mind of fleeting images of making love to Blaine again. "We need to talk Blaine. Before we do anything else." Kurt sighed.

"I know." Blaine exhaled heavily. "But this just feels so nice."

"Really does, doesn't it." Kurt smiled inwardly, leaning his head into Blaine's.

* * *

Blaine stood at the gate, his gaze slowly creeping up the path to the red front door. Tilting his head back as he rolled his shoulders, he took a  
long, deep breath. -Hell, here goes. -I can't believe I'm actually doing this...

Slowly walking up to the door, his palms were beginning to moisten. Blaine took his keys from his pocket, the bundle of clanging metal slipping from his fingers onto the floor. "Shit." He muttered, his chest tightening as he crouched down to pick them up. Blaine hesitated as the key neared the hole, stopping for a moment to look up at the door.

-I don't want to break your heart. I wish you didn't love me Nina. Or I wished I loved you like I used to...

Closing his eyes while taking another deep breath, Blaine finally unlocked the door, carefully pushing it open as though not to wake a sleeping baby.

The silence he was greeted with in the house was like a sharp knife to the stomach. -Where is she? Should I even bother to hang my jacket up? Probably not. There's a good chance she's just going to shove you back out the door once you've told her it's over.

Blaine eyes suddenly moistened, the sharp pain making its way to his heart. -We've built a life together. How can I throw it all away like this? We've been through so much. School, college, university. Nina was also there when my Dad passed, when my Mum turned to the bottle, when a friend was put into a coma after a car accident. -She doesn't deserve to have her heart broken...

Blaine couldn't hear any movement, and as he walked down the hallway he checked the time on his watch. -It's only 10.30am, she should be home? I called in sick for this. Though maybe I should have just waited until tonight.

"Nina?" Blaine stifled out, finding his throat to feel oddly sore and achy.

More silence was his reply. So he decided to check upstairs.

He felt grateful for not having the kind of stairway where every footstep caused a creepy creaking noise to fill the house.

Blaine headed towards the bedroom first. -Maybe she's laid on the bed reading?

Blaine's insides did a painful flip as he clutched the doorknob and pushed the door open.

"Fuck!" Blaine gasped.

He nearly buckled at the sensation of needles stabbing into every inch of his skin, one reaching as far as his pounding heart. His mouth fell open, though no air could pass through his tight throat and crushed lungs.

"I...I...I can't..." Blaine stammered, before turning and stumbling back out into the hallway.

"Blaine!" Nina's voice screeched, as she hurriedly grabbed a t-shirt off the floor, pulling it on over her matted hair.

Blaine stood outside the bedroom, frozen and gawking at the window at the end of the hallway, tree branches rattling against the glass.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please, Blaine!" She was weeping already, though her make-up was already smeared; lipstick dragged away from her mouth.

"It doesn't matter." Blaine whispered inwardly. A tingling feeling was still throbbing through his body, as he turned around to face Nina.

She was wearing the t-shirt that clearly belonged to the man she'd just been caught with. -That's a bit of a slap to the face.

"How did it come to this Nina?" A tear escaped Blaine's eye, as he studied the woman before him. -How did we end up cheating on each other? We used to be amazing together.

"I'm sorry Blaine. It didn't mean anything, I swear!" Nina wept, her hands clutching at Blaine's arms, shaking him a little as she trembled with  
desperation.

Blaine brought his hands up to hold Nina's face, looking into her deep blue eyes as he swallowed hard.

"We're over Nina." Blaine managed to say calmly, in a deep steady tone. "I've been cheating too."

Nina literally sucked in a breath, her eyes widening as she stared hard at Blaine.

"You bastard..." She muttered with a sharp edge to her voice.

As Nina remained rigid with shock and continued to glare, Blaine took his hands away and slowly turned to walk away. He only got to the stairs when a flame combusted inside Nina.

"Who is she!" She screamed, though her anger had deepened what was usually a high-pitched noise. "Tell me! What slut have you been fucking Blaine!"

Blaine's heart plummeted. A lump crushed his voice box, and he picked up the pace in leaving the house.

"Blaine! Get back here, now!" The volume pierced his ears.

-She needs to calm down before we can talk about all this. -I need to leave her alone for a bit...

"I'm...I'm going out for a bit. We'll discuss this later." Blaine stammered, his voice shaky. He tripped over a pair of Nina's sandals as he neared  
the door to leave.

"Please, please don't go." The anger had been abruptly stripped away, leaving a quivering teary influence.

Blaine stopped in his tracks, just before his hand made it to the door handle. -Oh Nina, please don't make this any harder then it already is...

"I'm sorry." Blaine whispered. "But it's over Nina."

An ache ran through his heart when he heard Nina give way to a sob.

-There was a time when your tears would have crushed me...

"I'm sorry." He whispered again, before opening the door, and leaving.

* * *

"I-I can't believe you actually did it? You actually...left her?" Kurt stared at Blaine as he sat with him, placing a cup of coffee in front of him.

Blaine had his head in his hands, until Kurt shuffled his chair closer to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

Blaine looked up into Kurt eyes, the beauty of their ocean colour lifting a weight off his heart. "I've done the right thing though. Despite how complicated the next few weeks will be, it's worth it. I'll probably need to move out, I doubt Nina will. And Nina will probably have countless questions for me, and no doubt there's a few more arguments to be had." Blaine said quietly, losing himself in Kurt's presence. You're so amazing... can't believe how good it feels to have you touching me like this.

"You make me feel so alive Kurt, more so than I've ever felt in my entire life. Regardless of how messy things get with Nina and me, Kurt, it'll  
be worth it if I still have you at the end of it."

"Oh Blaine." Kurt uttered softly, offering Blaine a warm smile. "Of course you'll still have me."

As they continued to stare at one another lovingly, Kurt slowly leaned in to kiss Blaine. The second their lips met an explosion of energy fired into Blaine, his heart pounding vigorously and heat flooding into his body. -Oh God Kurt, I think I'm falling in love with you...


End file.
